


Torn Apart

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Claire doesn’t want things to change.





	Torn Apart

Claire looked out the window of her bedroom, still in a bit of shock and disbelief.  Her eyes skirted the houses of the cul-de-sac, every one of them familiar as her own.

There was Alex’s house, her first friend.  They’d met when they were toddlers, and no matter how different they were, they’d been inseparable ever since.  Claire loved Alex for her dedication, her drive.  Alex was going to be an incredible doctor one day, Claire just knew it.

Next to Alex’s house was Patience’s.  She and her father had moved to the cul-de-sac when they were in middle school, but that didn’t mean they didn’t accept her in their group immediately.  Once their parents had found out that Patience’s mom had passed, the girls made sure Patience never felt any different.  Their moms were her mom, they’d say.

On the other side from Claire’s house was Kaia’s house.   Kaia was quiet, she always had been, but she had the most incredible imagination.  They’d play as children and Kaia would always be the one shouting, “Watch out for the dragon!” or “Pirates, run!”  There was never a dull moment in Kaia’s mind, and she remembered hundreds of sleep-overs when Kaia would tell stories until they’d all fallen asleep.

As Claire looked out her window, memories flooding her mind, a tear fell down her cheek.  She was only sixteen, it wasn’t time to say goodbye to her friends yet.  Sure, they all had phones and computers and could talk as often as they wanted, but it would be completely different than seeing them every day.  Walking to and from school together.  Hanging out in each other’s rooms.  Bothering each other’s siblings and calling each other’s parents “Mom” and “Dad”.

Claire hated her parents for making her move away.  She hated that she was leaving her friends.  She was sure she’d never find friends anywhere near as wonderful as these.

These friendships were supposed to last forever, not be torn apart like this.


End file.
